Summer!
by twilight077
Summary: Bella gets to spend her whole summer in Myrtle Beach with her best friend Alice and her family. But what about Alice's amazing brother Edward? All human. Please enjoy and review! Thanks! :


When that final bell rang I couldn't help but be extremely happy. My high school days were officially over. I was finally free from all the insane teenagers and unnecessarily grumpy teachers. Life was good.

Life got even better when I slid into my best friend's car and I saw her face. Alice is always smiling, so there was nothing new there. But the way she was smiling, and slightly bouncing in her seat told me something was up, and something big. I smiled back.

"What's going on?" I asked, buckling my seat belt. I could hardly contain my excitement and I didn't even know what was going on!

"I just checked my messages and my dad called." She let out a slight squeal. This did not explain her excitement. Her dad called her almost everyday after school.

"And?" I asked, confused.

"And he told me he has a huge surprise for me, well not just for me but for all of us, including you." The squeal was much bigger this time. The fact that Carlisle, Alice's dad, included me in the surprise was expected. I was pretty much apart of the family.

"Did he say what the surprise was?" I asked, hoping for more details.

"Nope, but he did say it get home asap so he could tell us. Edward and Emmett got home this afternoon so there probably waiting to find out what's going on too."

"Then let's go!" I almost shouted. Alice put the car in drive and shot forward, cutting someone off.

Edward and Emmett were Alice's older brothers. They had been in college for the past two years, according to Esme, there mother, they had been studying there butts off. But me and Alice disagreed with her. We thought the reason they didn't home for spring break was so they could party it up. And I didn't blame them.

"What do you think it is?" I asked Alice.

"Hm, maybe were getting a puppy?" She said, still smiling.

"Maybe, or maybe your getting that indoor pull your parents keep talking about."

Alice's family was rich, richer then anyone in the small town of Forks, and probably richer then anyone in the state of Washington. Alice could get anything she wants, and so could her two older brothers. Yes, I was jealous, but in a good way. It was more like just being happy for them.

We pulled into the drive way and jumped out of the car. I couldn't believe I didn't fall while doing so, but I managed to stay on two feet the whole time. When we walked in the front door the whole family was sitting in the family room, waiting for us. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the love seat, holding hands and smiling almost as big as Alice. I saw Emmett first and I couldn't believe he actually got bigger since the last time I've seen him. He looked like a professionally weight lifter, but not scary at all. More like the most huggable guy around. He walked across the room and scooped Alice into a huge hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Missed you sis." I heard him mumble. I couldn't help but smile. He set her down and walked over to me. He gave me the same kind of hug.

"Wow Bella, you sure have grown up."

"Haha, and you sure have grown bigger." He shrugged his shoulders at that, and just kept smiling.

Then I looked up and say Edward leaning against the arm of the couch. I don't know how I missed him before. I felt my eyes go wide, and my heart beat quicken. Edward was complexly different from the last time I saw him. He let his hair grow out, it now sprung out of his head in many different directions. It was still the same almost copperish color. I loved it. All this boyish acne was gone, and instead he had perfectly pale skin. He was wearing dark jeans, and a plaid shirt. I finally managed to break my intense stair and move my eyes to the ground. I came to a strange conclusion. Edward was beautiful.

He walked of and gave Alice a hug, I missed what he said to her. He stopped about a foot in front of me and took a visibly deep breath. Our eyes locked and I felt amazing. Like everything was okay in the world. Like nothing bad could ever happen because the love of my life was standing in front of me. Woah! Did I just think "the love of my life"? Edward is not the love of my life, he's Alice older brother. Just because he grew up and got hot when he was away at college doesn't mean I love him.

We quickly hugged, without exchanging any words.

"Okay, so I know your all dying to know about this surprise. So I'm just going to go right out and say it. We rented a beach house in Myrtle Beach for the whole summer. We leave tomorrow." Carlisle announced in one breath. We all just kind of stood there, not knowing what to do. The only thing I was thinking is that Charlie, my dad, is never going to let me go, ever.

"Oh, and Bella. We already talked to Charlie about it. He's fine with it."

I couldn't believe what was happening right now. I was going to spend my whole summer in Myrtle Beach with my best friend and there amazing family? This just couldn't be happening. But it was.

"Oh my god. We need to go shopping!" Alice suddenly shouted. And we all started laughing.


End file.
